the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus
"Does anyone deserve to have their parents taken away from them? To have them ripped away all because someone thought they were doing the right thing? That's your problem. You think you're doing right by the world for killing these people. Yet, you make more issues than you solve." ''- Magnus interrogating a Disciple '''Magnus' Rathe, more commonly known as Magnus, is an Abyssian from the void dimension of Abyssia. Residing mostly with Haven City, Magnus is a hunter of great renown who slays demons and other malevolent entities. He currently serves as the CEO of Maverick Corporation. He shares the same body as his counterpart, Askal. History Origin Hailing from the distant dimension known as Abyssia, a figure known as Askal was one of the most prolific reapers there. He served for a long time under the realm's council, collecting the souls of the damned and departed. Though, not all could stay the same. After a bitter betrayal, Askal was exiled from the plane, sentenced to an eternity among humanity. Imprisoned in a magical suit of armor, Askal was cast down into the ranks of humanity. Being the unholy monster he was, Askal could not stand human beings. Thus, he kept himself hidden away from civilization, hoping by some fortune to secure a route back to Abyssia. However, such a fate would never befall him, for something else happened. His time on Earth had begun to change him. Within his armored seal, he soon developed a dual personality. One side representing his new-found humanity, the other his demon blood. The thoughts of Askal were overshadowed by this new ego, and his former powers as an Abyssian were lost, as were any memories of once being a reaper. So he was doomed to wander the earth for thousands of years, knowing not who he was, and his purpose in life. He constantly suffered from coughing fits and headaches, seemingly caused by Askal's attempts to regain control over the body. Stumbling across the plains, this alter-ego of Askal soon came upon a simple town. The people there were quite friendly to him, regarding the male as "a curious giant". The armored man, who soon became known as Magnus, stayed in this town for several years, helping out the humans who resided there. However one late winter night, everything was fated to change forever. A demonic horde had approached the town in dead of night, murdering everyone. Magnus had been out that night, but when he returned he saw what happened. Filled with a seething hatred for these infernal beasts, Magnus summoned a scythe from the thin of the air, and he cut down every single demon he saw. Come morning the snow was stained red, as Magnus awoke. After spending most of the morning burying whatever intact corpses remained of the townsfolk, he left the town behind. Following these events, he disappeared from history. Over the time of his disappearance he was able to connect with Askal, who begin to speak to Magnus as though their thoughts were one. Years passed, as Magnus slowly came to terms with the demon dwelling inside of him. In those years, he discovered some of his latent abilities. Magnus discovered how to wield intense flames, which burn a bright white. As well as that, Magnus learned from his demon to manipulate darkness, known as negative energy, able to shape it to any form he so desired. Reconnecting with the powers that Askal had possessed, Magnus was able to free himself from the supposed eternal bindings of the Black Seal. The figure released however, was no longer that of Askal. As a remnant of Askal's presence, Magnus' appearance sports some demonic influences, including deep crimson eyes and sharp teeth. No longer a meek individual, Magnus grew into a powerful figure that often mirrored the likeness of Askal, yet without his distaste for humanity. Shortly afterwards, Magnus began a career hunting the supernatural. The Corruption About 50 years had passed since Magnus first decided to hunt. He became incredibly proficient with his craft, and had already traveled much of the world with doing so. By this time, he had already made acquaintances with Ashlynn, of whom he became friends with. Despite having wandered the Earth for so long, Magnus still had trouble interacting like humans would. He proved himself more capable through combat than words, and it certainly showed. Though, his interactions with Ashlynn helped him better understand the world around him, and the people that lived in it. His ventures had helped him form Maverick; a small business that he used to smith weapons and armor for those that desired them. He often used the money from Maverick to help him in his various hunts. Through this trade, he forged his custom magnums, Damnation and Salvation, which have gone through several iterations since their initial creation. Business had gone well for a time, until things spiraled out of control when the Corruption attacked. Otherwise just an unearthly plague of another dimension, Magnus was forced to fight these beings to the best of his ability. This entire event was all sparked by a calamity that occurred in Delaware; October 8th, 1996. A cult known as the Duskmarch invaded the city of Newark, Delaware on a sunny October afternoon. They summoned forth the being in which they worshiped, an inter-dimensional entity known as Polinad. The summoning caused a devastating shockwave which destroyed most of the city. Though Polinad soon assumed control of Newark, Magnus was able to release said control and defeat the tyrannical being in single combat. Polinad vowed to get his revenge some day, and said revenge proved to be the catalyst of the Corruption. When the Duskmarch cult reemerged in the present day, they yet again attempted to summon Polinad. They were indeed successful in this endeavor, but had brought forth more than they had hoped. Able to bridge the gap between their Horrorscape and the mortal world, the twisted figures of the Corrupt invaded the Northeastern states of the U.S.A. Joined by some of the friends he had made along the way, like Anaithnid and Vrantzor and Ashlynn as well, the battle just kept getting worse over time. It eventually came to a climax when the the Horrors emerged, revealing themselves to be the leaders of the Corrupt. A mysterious man named Batter, however, saw that the battle ended quickly. The Horrors were destroyed and the Horrorscape was forever sealed away from the mortal world, leaving the Corrupt to never return. Though Polinad still roamed free, as did the remaining members of the Duskmarch who had not been slaughtered by the Corrupt. Thanks to the aid of Vrantzor, Polinad was cornered in an empty desert of Colorado. The two did battle for a final time and this ended in Polinad's demise. Shortly after the conclusion of the Corruption invasion, Magnus and several other people founded Haven City, a place that would provide sanctuary to meta-humans and non-humans. Maverick soon became Maverick Corporation, a peacekeeping organization that specialized in dealing with supernatural threats. Over the next few years the city would experience a tumultuous period, culminating in the Egerdale Massacre, humans and non-humans were forced to band together when the next threat arrived. The Fallen Invasion Months after the Corruption ended, word passed that the city across the bay from Haven, Emperor City, had gone completely silent. No one knew what had caused it, but Maverick decided to investigate. Magnus arrived in Emperor City, accompanied by several of his comrades. The city was entirely abandoned, with not a soul walking the streets. Cars were abandoned and buildings left deserted; in what seemed like overnight, the city was left a ghost town. What followed was a grim thought: the city’s inhabitants had been wholly slaughtered by an unknown force. Several hours were spent, where Magnus and the others searched the city in search of survivors, or the cause of the desolation. Their exploration eventually led them to an abandoned hotel. Several floors of nothing were all that composed the hotel, but something was off. Unknown assailants soon assaulted the group, resulting in a fight that spanned numerous floors of the hotel. Ultimately, the opponents were staved off. It was revealed that the cause of these disturbances was the Fallen. Lucifer planned on raising his armies and subjugating the mortal world under his rule. It began with Emperor City as its epicenter, but soon, Lucifer hoped to spread his influence across the globe. Dozens of hell gates had been opened all over Emperor City, flooding into the mortal world. Maverick soldiers were called upon to keep the Fallen out of Haven, and they fought tooth and nail to succeed. Meanwhile, Magnus and his group attempted to close as many hell gates as they possibly could, and stop the influx of Fallen into the city. These demons were among Lucifer’s loyalists, powerful in their old age and taking many forms. Each fight was a new battle, learning strengths and weaknesses and suffering victories and losses. What could only be described as chaos ensued across the city, with warped, red clouds visible, hovering high above Emperor City. All evidence pointed to a possible global crisis, with many fearing for what the future might bring. However, certain annihilation was averted. Thanks to the efforts of Magnus and his friends, all of the hell gates were able to be destroyed. The sewers were collapsed, as it had been the origin point of the outbreak. The remaining Fallen were hunted down, with some escaping and continuing their dastardly business on Earth. In time, Emperor City was able to rebuild itself, under the aid of Don Talon. Though, as one crisis came to a close, another was soon to begin. Tales of the Abyss Demise of Humanity Magnus played an integral role during the events of Demise of Humanity , being the first to take note of Revantulus' presence beneath Haven City. After defeating Havion and the Hunters of the Exile in Volker City, Magnus realized that his efforts were ultimately in vain, and Revantulus broke free from his prison. Several months of chasing led Magnus to Eden City , where he warned the leaders of the city that Revantulus was coming. Revantulus soon did come, rearing his ugly head and quickly causing havoc across Eden City. Though he was able to be defeated through the efforts of several warrior, it was only a false victory. Revantulus returned stronger than ever, having absorbed the souls equivalent to several million years of war. He ascended into a higher state of being, fracturing the Earth and sending reality into disarray. Shortly afterwards, Magnus and Ashlynn linked up with Anaithnid and his FCRF; launching a nuclear payload from That They Defend, Anaithnid hoped to destroy Revantulus' ascended form. It didn't work, and Revantulus launched a counter-attack, sending Anaithnid's star vessel towards the ocean. Magnus and Ashlynn were forced to flee, escaping on life pods. Following that, they were soon contacted by another fleet within the FCRF, commanded by Eine Kugel. Kugel quickly showed that his intentions were less than pure, and he intended to not only reclaim Earth, but kill his guests as well. Magnus and Ash were forced to flee yet again, only for Magnus to return to one of the FCRF camps under control by Kugel. It was here that he killed one of their officers, Sergeant Hazard, by breaking his spine. With that, Magnus was able to recover Anaithnid's corpse, with him having died after his ship crashed into the ocean. He restored the man's soul and brought him back to life, though it came with amnesia. He was taken to France, with Magnus returning to Haven City. Along with the pirate captain Killian, Magnus descended into a vast cave system beneath Haven City, after hearing rumors of a demonic relic that might be able to destroy Revantulus for good. The relic was found to be a sword called Eclipse, and it had been used to seal away a powerful titan beneath the city. Pulling the sword out caused the titan to awake, but before it could be unleashed upon the city, Magnus was able to kill it. With the sword in hand, Magnus returned to Eden City for one last showdown with Revantulus. Everyone was there: Ashlynn, Eden City's forces, Anaithnid and the FCRF remnants, and others. Anaithnid summoned down Deity Breaker and took on Revantulus head-on, while Magnus and Ashlynn managed to infiltrate the body, thus being transported into another dimension entirely. Reality seemed to twist and turn, and by entering Revantulus, the two were warped into another reality altogether. It seemed to represent Revantulus' ideal world; marble and glass lined the walls, and all was silent, save for the faint ticking of a clock. Revantulus appeared before the two in his pre-ascended state, and a fight ensued. Ashlynn wielded the angelic sword Seranova, gifted to her by a dying angel. Though Revantulus put up a valiant effort, he was eventually defeated in the end. Revantulus was destroyed, and peace was returned to the world. Through the act of a benevolent goddess, the Earth was pieced back together, and humanity was able to rebuild. The Blight With the arrival of the princely Sylus Penderghast, came an ill omen. A Blight, a dangerous plague upon mankind, was about to come about. Preparations were few and far between, as the Blight came sooner than expected. With it, scores of diseased vessels spewed forth from the sewers, and attacked all that were still living. Much akin to a zombie outbreak, the Blighted ones were smarter and more agile, afflicting others with their Blight and in turn, adding more to their ranks. The Blight was not simply a zombie outbreak, however. Many of these zombie-like creatures had differing forms, able to preform different action to hasten their spread. One of these battles involved an epic scale invasion of Maverick Tower, where thousands of Blighted Ones attacked the tower. Were it not for the timely intervention of a dragon from Sylus' homeland, the fight may have been lost. Magnus' participation in the Blight did not reach its apex until the final act. While attempting to weed out the Blight from the sewers, it was learned that a new strain of the Red Death Virus was released among the Blighted Ones. During a routine operation, Magnus was grievously wounded by a RD-mutated Blighted One, putting him into a coma hours later. Thanks to Ashlynn making a deal with a man named Zenith, Magnus was able to be saved from the RD Virus. Magnus and Anaithnid thus worked in tandem, eliminating this new strain of the virus so the real threat could be focused on. It became apparent that the Blight was reaching its final hour, where the Archdemon would arrive to command the Blighted Ones to victory. This Archdemon was revealed to be Sylus' brother, and had been the cause of his homeland being razed to the ground. What followed was a climactic battle to decide the fate of the city. While Magnus was not directly involved in fighting the Archdemon, he and Anaithnid combined their forces to slaughter the Blighted Ones who had rallied to the Archdemon's call. It was inevitably Thymus who slew the Archdemon, and ended the Blight. Although the city was able to recover after a while, only 8 days would pass until the next threat reared its head. Global Tournament After Connor had sent his message across Haven City and the surrounding area, Magnus felt obligated to investigate what the man had been up to of late. Since his rise to power in Eden City, he had remained a recluse of sorts, remaining in the heights of ConCorp Tower. Knowing that there was something sinister afoot, Magnus had no choice but to enter the tournament. Current Despite the constant invasions and attacks upon Haven City or elsewhere, Magnus remains steadfast as both the CEO of Maverick Corporation, and a hunter of the wicked. Although his company has attained high acclaim for their peacekeeping efforts, many still seem to be distrustful that a non-human could have humanity's best interests in mind. One of the major parties of this mindset is the American Government. Regardless of this fact, Magnus continues to keep a watchful eye over the city of Haven, an on occasion, elsewhere. Maverick still takes contracts and as most of his career depends on copious amounts of paperwork and training recruits, Magnus is more than eager to get outside. He tries to ally himself with other organizations that also vie for peace. So far, Magnus has allied himself with the Crusader Legion and the FCRF, now known as Defender's Throne. Appearance Magnus As it is in his normal appearance, Magnus shares the looks of a 32 year-old male with a slender build and higher than average height; his pale skin, dark hair and red eyes are among the most notable features of his face. His teeth are abnormally sharp, mostly constantly of incisors. His torso, arms and legs are covered in a multitude of various scars; all inflicted by various methods, like blades or gunshots. His usual attire consists of a thick-fitting black jacket, overlaid a fancy white button-up shirt, often undone a button or two. A brown belt fastened with a silver buckle hugs his waist, hoisting a pair of dark trousers. Connected to his belt at all times are his holsters, with Damnation and Salvation stowed away. Consumed Form When Askal consumes Magnus, his body becomes enveloped in a thick and smokey veil of negative energy. The Consumed Form is a physical manifestation of Askal's psyche, though he is unable to create a body all his own. The entire figure is enshrouded with these shadows, though the body shape remains much of the same. Fingers become elongated and claw-like, more akin to talons from a bird. The body adopts a cold chill as well, seeming to actively drain heat away from the immediate environment. Most notable of all is the single, red eye that pierces through the shroud of darkness. The Consumed Form only shows one eye, possibly because Askal himself is half-blind. Personality Magnus is a man who always tries to do the right thing, even when it isn't the easiest way out. His will is legendary, and his determination has seen him through various apocalyptic scenarios. All the death he has caused and seen has caused him to become desensitized, however; he often has trouble identifying with other people, unless it deals with his close friends and allies. When it comes to those he cares for, Magnus is very loving and friendly towards them. Though, it's clear that something is always bothering him. Due to the fact that he shares his mind with another, it may possibly cause him to be more unstable than most. Even with his kind facade, he has been known to snap on occasion. In combat, Magnus is known to be incredibly sadistic; a by-product of Askal's presence. Relations Askal Despite sharing the same body, Askal remains with an entirely different mindset than Magnus. This constantly puts them at odds, with Askal often disagreeing with much of what Magnus does. Though, Askal believes that if Magnus were to perish, so would he; so in the interest of self-preservation, Askal does everything within his power to keep Magnus alive. Anaithnid A close friend and ally, Magnus and Anaithnid's relationship dates far back, even before the creation of Maverick Corporation. Even today, Magnus and Anaithnid collaborate on missions often, with the intention of keeping Haven City safe, and wherever else needs their protection. If Anaithnid ever required aid, or just needed a drinking buddy, Magnus would be there to help. Roland After having saved him from his personal demons, Roland and Magnus became close friends. Magnus has often assisted Roland on multiple ventures, given their ideals seem to align quite nicely. Though Roland does not appear in Haven City often due to travels abroad, Magnus has said that Roland and his Crusader Legion will always be welcome in the city. Damien Though Magnus knows that Damien means well for the city, he remains skeptical of his intentions. Damien's constant bargaining with Lucifer has left Magnus increasingly frustrated, and although Magnus has given him another chance to redeem himself, his patience wears thin. Regardless, Magnus does care somewhat for the boy, and only wishes to see him freed from Lucifer's influence. Havion Since their first encounter, Havion and Magnus have been fierce and deadly rivals. While Magnus seeks to create safety through Maverick, Havion sees nothing but things to destroy. He is pure evil; something that puts him and Magnus at constant odds. That hatred of his continues to persist, even after Havion's transformation as Shadow Havion. Now, Havion is nothing more than a mere mockery of Magnus, and Magnus sees him as nothing but a danger to everyone.Category:Characters Category:Abyssians Category:Lore